songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Competition
|language = English |location = |editions = 1 |countries = 19 |songs = 18}}The Eurovision Song Competition (ESCo) is a song contest created by PusheenTheCat233. Concept There are five teams, separated in colours: blue, red, yellow, green and purple. Each team is formed by 4 or more countries, and the goal of the contest is to collect the highest amount of points for one team, depending on the other countries' votes for their songs. The player must choose one from the five teams eligible along with a European country (+ Turkey, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Israel, Georgia, Greenland, Faroe Islands, Åland Islands and Kazakhstan), and can interact with the players taking the countries of the same team to choose the best songs for their countries. History Rules General *The songs must be in any European language (+ languages from non-European countries allowed to take part) *A country's song can't be revealed publicly until its team has all the countries needed. *A mainstream or extremely popular song (for example: "Hello" by Adele) can't take part as it would give an unfair advantage over other countries. *The artist chosen for a country should have that nationality, legal residence or if they have ancestry from there and have expressed their pride about it. *Extremely offensive songs aren't allowed. *From the 2nd edition on, the player will be able to choose two countries to take part. **The countries chosen by a player will always be in the same team. **The votes of one of the countries will be made by replacement voters or the average votes of the countries of their team. *Disrespecting, exceeding the deadlines and other inappropiate situations are not allowed. Three strikes mean expulsion from the contest for one or more editions. **To insult other players or countries is not allowed, and you would get a strike and eventually be banned from the contest depending on the situation. **If you exceed the deadlines for entry selections and voting, it would give you a strike unless you confirm your inactivity. **Creating accounts and use them for the advantage of one player over others, is not allowed. **If you use the contest to express opinions about real-life politics in an offensive way, you would get a more serious strike than just disrespecting a country. For example: Insulting Greece while the player is from the Rep. of Macedonia (and vice versa). Borrowing rules * The songs chosen for small countries and dependencies must have less than 1 million views on YouTube. *If an artist has tried to represent the territory in a national selection or has expressed interest, they are allowed too, and don't have to obey the popularity rule. * Also, special rules for each country and territory (read below) Countries Participating countries Applicable countries and broadcasters Currently, there are 43 applicable broadcasters. Some regional broadcasters will take part in the contest if all the initial countries are taken and there are more players interested. * (RTVA) * (AMPTV) * (İTV) * (BTRC) * (VRT, RTBF) ** (VRT) ** (RTBF) * (BHRT) * (BNT) * (HRT) * (CyBC) * (ERR) * (DR) (participating) ** (KF) * (YLE) * (GPB) * (MTVA) * (RÚV) * (RTÉ) * (IBA) * (KA) * (RTK) * (LTV) * (TB) * (1FLTV) * (LRT) * (CLT) * (MKRT) * (PBS) * (PMC) * (RTCG) * (TVP) * (TVR) * (C1R) * (SMRTV) * (RTS) * (RTVS) * (RTVSlo) * (SRG SSR) * (TRT) * (BBC) (participating) ** (BBCEnRe) ** (BBCNoIr) ** (BBCSc) ** (BBCCyWa) Rest of the world As in many contests, the rest of the world participates in the voting and it always votes on the last position. Its votes are based on replacement voters and the other countries' votes in case of a draw. It is represented like this: The flag chosen to represent the rest of the world is called "The International Flag of Planet Earth", designed by Swedish artist Oskar Pernefeldt in 2015.